Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a surrounding member with covering structure, in particular, relates to a surrounding member with covering structure adapted for an electronic device and a method of assembling the surrounding member with covering structure.
Related Art
Most of the AIO computers (All-In-One computers) have rubber pads fixed on the case of AIO computers to provide friction force that helps AIO computers sit on the desk and prevents from sliding. Therefore, the AIO computers can be adjusted for a suitable angle of view. The common design is to adhere the rubber pad directly on the case of the AIO computer. However, the adhered rubber pads often detach from the case caused by the long-term fiction between the desk and the rubber pad. Alternatively, the adhered rubber pads may detach from the case if the user constantly adjusts the view angle by forwardly or backwardly pushing the case which causes forces with different directions against the rubber pads. Moreover, the adhesive would be aged if the adhesive is placed in an environment with large temperature-cycling for a long time and the adhered rubber pad would detach from the case.
In order to solve this problem, increasing the adhering area between the rubber pads and the case is utilized to enhance the adhesive force. However, the effect of increasing the adhering area of the pads is limited to the width of the frame of AOIs, especially the electronic device with narrow frame. Alternatively, double plastic injection mold is used to produce the pad. Specifically, the pad includes a harder material like plastic and a less harder material like rubber. The dual material pads provide harder hardness and higher friction against deformation. However, the production cost of the dual material pads is more expensive.